staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Października 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5190 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5190); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5191 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5191); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Zwierzęta świata - Co wiemy o psach? cz. 2 (Science of Dogs cz. 1 i 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Britannia High - odc. 7 (.); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 7/18 - Podwójny Nelson - txt - str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Iwa Młodnicka, Henryk Bąk, Feliks Żukowski, Aleksander Sewruk, Adam Pawlikowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Discovery w Jedynce - Kosmiczne kolizje, odc. 2 Układ Słoneczny (Cosmic Collisions); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Dariusz "Tiger" Michalczewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Przebudzenie (Awakening); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, USA (1993); reż.:George Bloomfield; wyk.:Cynthia Geary, David Beecroft, Sheila McCarthy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Wściekłe gary - odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 110; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Niech żyje Ważniak, odc. 218 (Long Live Briny); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Stven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Cate Blanchett, Shia LaBoeuf, John Hurt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Liberator 2 (Under Siege 2: Dark Territory); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Geoff Murphy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Eric Bogosian, Katherine Heigl; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Odmienne stany moralności (United states of leland); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Mattew Ryan Hoge; wyk.:Ryan Gosling, Kevin Spacey, Michelle Williams; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Kod nieznany (Code inconnu); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Rumunia (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 13/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 13/13 The Great Leap Forward); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian - Misiaczek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Noszę Twe serce z sobą" (Edward Estlin Cummings); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 770; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 771; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 473 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 474 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 47 - Jaki ojciec, taki syn; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 48 - Terroryzm na mikroskalę; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat - Walki kogutów - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (13) gość: Irena Szewińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 49 - Co musi dobry chrześcijanin; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 50 - Zbrodnia i kara; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1781 Jubileuszowe wydanie specjalne; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (105); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (45); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Czy wiesz, co pijesz? (What's in your wine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (6); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Jedyna Taka Dwójka - 40. urodziny TVP 2; Czerwony dywan; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Jedyna Taka Dwójka - 40. urodziny TVP 2 (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:10 Jedyna Taka Dwójka - 40. urodziny TVP 2 (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:30 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - W zasięgu strzału (Liberty Stands Still); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2002); reż.: Kari Skogland; wyk.:Wesley Snipes, Linda Fiorentino; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Świt żywych trupów (Dawn of the Dead); horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Zack Snyder; wyk.:Sarah Polley, Ving Rhames, Jake Weber, Mekhi Phifer; DOLBY SURROUND, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 To ja, złodziej; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Kulisy Odcinek: 1 08:00 Telewizja nieduża 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Żyjmy zdrowo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Rawa Blues Festival; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 4 (odc. 4); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Palce lizać 17:15 Kurier Opolski - flesz popołudniowy 17:18 Pogoda 17:20 Samorząd z bliska 17:50 Polska w reportażu 18:05 Ginące zawody 18:20 Wielicki Skarbnik 18:30 Kurier Opolski - wydanie główne 18:53 Pogoda 18:57 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego 19:25 Zbliżenia 19:40 Klips 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Lapidarium opolskie 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces - Odc. 23 - Artystka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 Historia ONZ oczami jej przywódców - odc. 1 - Kurt Josef Waldheim (ep. 1 - Kurt Josef Waldheim); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Historia ONZ oczami jej przywódców - odc. 2 - Javier Perez de Cuellar Guerra (ep. 2 - Javier Perez de Cuellar Guerra); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 A potem nazwali go bandytą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Jej sukces - Odc. 21 - Portal dla dzieci; cykl reportaży; STEREO 01:37 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Newsroom - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO 02:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:53 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Rawa Blues Festival; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:17 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:41 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:04 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 04:16 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:28 Newsroom - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO 04:52 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:16 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Rawa Blues Festival; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Telekurier extra; STEREO 06:04 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 4 (odc. 4); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:45 Studio F1 7:00 Grand Prix Korei Południowej 8:00 Studio F1 8:25 Byka za rogi 9:40 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 9 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 15 11:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 16 12:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 189 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 192 15:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 265 16:45 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 8 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 15 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 20:00 Stand up - zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 4 22:00 New York Taxi 0:05 Gala boksu zawodowego w Warszawie 1:10 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 631 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1382 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1327 - 1330 Sezon: 8 12:50 Usta usta Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 13:55 Pan niania 15:40 Majka Odcinki: 144 - 148 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 21:50 Norbit 0:05 Boogeyman II 2:05 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:20 Telesklep 3:45 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 21* - Porachunki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 22* - Kwiaty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 23* - Inwestycje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 24* - Koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 25* - Zaręczyny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 19/42 - Jak kręciliśmy ukrytą kamerą (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak jsme nevahali a tocili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzika Polska - Pełna energii - Energetyczne błota; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 7/15 - Warszawski łącznik; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 11:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 6/21 - Włosy Flory, czyli labirynt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o kruku: Skaza odmieńca; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Więzy krwi - odc. 20/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 756; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 252; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 253; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 6 - Igrzyska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 6/7* - Wirtuoz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury 2010); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kino Mistrzów - Uciec jak najbliżej; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Halina Golanko, Józef Nalberczak, Bolesław Idziak, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marek Koterski, Jerzy Góralczyk, Ryszard Kotys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 756; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 6 - Igrzyska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 412 - Gwiazda Burskiego; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (104); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1099* - Pierwsze śniadanie po ślubie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Królowa aniołów; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Mariusz Grzegorzek; wyk.:Marusz Jakus, Zofia Rysiówna, Gabriela Muskała, Dorota Pomykała, Marta Neuman, Barbara Wałkówna, Bohdan Wróblewski, WŁadysław Kowalski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych